


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by Anw



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Trixie is a top, porn with little plot, slight praise kink, they film a sex tape to pay their rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anw/pseuds/Anw
Summary: Trixie and Katya are broke. They don't have enough money to pay their rent, so they do what any rational set of roommates would do, they film a sex tape.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/gifts).



> Ahh okay, so this is my first time writing smut and I was super insecure about it, but this is a wedding gift for my biggest writing help and inspiration and now wife. She gave me this prompt to write and told me her kink was "healthy and loving relationships between women" which did not mesh together at all, but she seemed to like the result anyway. Thank you for being my biggest cheerleader, enjoy your fic while I put myself in horny jail!

Trixie and Katya are broke. There was an emergency earlier in the month and they had to replace their stove and now they don’t have enough money left for their rent.They’ve been roommates for two years now and neither one of them is where they want to be in their lives yet, they’re working dead end jobs for not much money and it feels like they’re always just scraping by. Which brings them to this month when they aren’t going to be able to pay their rent so they need to find a way to get enough money to pay it in a week and a half. 

“Katya there is no way we can get a food truck up and running in time,” Trixie snaps, Katya has been suggesting ideas for the past half an hour and they keep getting more and more unreasonable. 

“We could always go with my sex tape idea,” Katya says, smirking, “we would make a fortune.” She is certain that this will be the suggestion that pushes Trixie over the edge, but she doesn’t react. 

She’s suggested it dozens of times and Trixie has always laughed it off, never taking her seriously, but it’s starting to not sound like a bad idea. She can’t actually think of any reasons not to do it at this point actually. 

“Fine,” Trixie responds. 

“W-what,” Katya stutters, clearly shocked by Trixie’s change of heart. She’s waiting for Trixie to start laughing, for it all to be a joke. 

“I said fine,” Trixie shrugs, as if she’s agreeing to something simple and not agreeing to make a sex tape with her roommate and very platonic friend that she is not at all attracted to, “let’s make a sex tape.” 

Katya’s jaw has dropped open and she’s frozen in place. After the hundreds of times she’s suggested this, Trixie has finally agreed, and she was not prepared for that. She’s been trying to fuck Trixie since the first time they met, but Trixie always turned her down, until now. 

“Are you serious?” Katya asks, needing clarification. 

Trixie sighs, “Look, we need money and fast, and you’re right, we would make a fortune.” 

“You are serious,” Katya says, mostly to herself. 

“Are you not serious?” Trixie is starting to sound annoyed, “You’ve suggested it a million times and now you’re the one that’s gonna say no?” 

“No no no,” Katya yells, “I am definitely serious” 

“Okay good, let’s make a sex tape then,” Trixie says with a decisive nod. 

They both stand there in an awkward silence, not sure where to go from here. Do they film it right now? Do they wait? How do they even go about this? 

“So what do we do now?” Katya asks, hoping that Trixie will take charge like she usually does. 

“You have a camera right?” she asks. 

“Yeah, we can use that.” 

“Perfect,” Trixie says, “so, what kind of porn sells?” 

Katya chokes on air at that, she’s watched a lot of porn and she’s had a lot of sex but neither of those things have included Trixie before and she’s overwhelmed thinking about the fact that after today there will forever be a video of her and Trixie having sex. 

“Um, how kinky are you interested in getting?” Katya asks, putting up a false confidence to mask how nervous and excited she is. 

Trixie raises her eyebrow at that, “do you have something in mind?” 

Katya swallows thickly, “no,” she manages to choke out. 

“Okay,” Trixie says firmly, taking control of the situation and giving them direction, “you have sex toys right? Of course you do, you’re a rotted sex demon.” 

Katya wheezes, “you know I do mama, you know I do.” 

“Alright, let’s gather our sex toys and go from there,” Trixie demands, “and bring your camera too, we’re filming in my room.” 

“Why do we have to film in there, it’s like Barbie threw up all over the place,” Katya complains. 

“Because your room has creepy dolls all over the place and I am not letting them watch me have sex,” Trixie answers back, walking away into her room. 

It’s a fair point. Katya goes to her own room, opening up her closet and grabbing her camera bag and tripod first, putting it on her bed. She goes back to her closet to pull out the box tucked away at the back that has her collection of sex toys in it. She stops at her night stand before she leaves to grab her go to vibrator and bottle of lube, and then she carries everything over to Trixie’s room. 

She walks into Trixie’s room and dumps everything out onto her bed. Trixie is digging around in her nightstand, pulling out a couple of items and putting them on the bed, she has a bright pink dildo and a bottle of lube, exactly what Katya expected, but what she didn’t expect was Trixie pulling out a harness. Katya feels a heat between her legs at the idea of Trixie with her bright pink dildo strapped to her hips. Fuck. 

Trixie turns around and her eyes widen as she sees Katya’s much larger collection. “Jesus christ I knew you were a slut but this is a lot.” 

“I like to have fun,” Katya shrugs, one thing she isn’t ashamed of is her love for sex, she got rid of that shame a long time ago. 

“Can you set the camera up?” Trixie asks, moving to take all of their toys to her dresser so the bed will be clear. 

Katya takes her camera out of her bag, setting up the tripod next to the bed before she attaches it, looking in the viewfinder to make sure the bed will be in frame. 

“Okay, we’re good to go,” Katya says after she gets the framing right. 

They both stand there silently, once again unsure how to proceed. Trixie breaks the silence again, “what do we wear?” 

Katya lets out a loud laugh at that, “of course you would be thinking about the outfit,” she wheezes, “it’s porn Trixie, we will be naked.” 

“Oh. Right.” Trixie says, apparently just now registering the fact that they will be naked together. 

The silence returns again, and they both just look at each other. Katya decided it’s her turn to take initiative and she walks closer to Trixie. “We need to be comfortable if this is going to work,” she states. 

“What do you suggest?” Trixie asks, suddenly seeming a bit nervous. 

Katya takes a deep breath in and closes the distance between them, pressing their bodies together and grasping Trixie’s waist. She leans in and kisses Trixie. The kiss starts off slow, both of them getting used to the feeling of each other’s lips. Slowly, the kiss grows hungrier and quiet sighs turn into moans as their tongues tangle together, battling for dominance. 

Trixie breaks them apart with a wet smack, a string of spit connecting their mouths. Katya practically whimpers at the sight, feeling herself getting wetter. Trixie takes Katya by the hips, and moves them over to the bed, pushing Katya down onto it and climbing on top of her. Trixie’s knees are on either side of her hips and she leans up to meet Trixie for another hungry kiss. 

Katya moans into the kiss, letting Trixie lick into her mouth. Her hands that have been uselessly sitting on her sides move to Trixie’s back, sliding them down until she can grab Trixie’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Trixie grabs her wrists, holding them tightly and pinning them above her head, breaking their kiss.

“Don’t mistake who is in control here,” Trixie says, her voice is deep, husky, and it goes straight to Katya’s core, she feels her hips jerk upward, searching for friction that she can’t find. She’s not used to being submissive and she didn’t expect Trixie to be this dominant. And she didn’t expect to like it. 

“Yes ma’am,” Katya responds, her voice already sounds wrecked and Trixie has hardly even touched her. 

Trixie seems satisfied with her response and leans down to kiss her again, this time making a path down Katya’s neck, sucking to the point of pain and then soothing it with her warm tongue. Katya’s head is thrown back in pleasure, giving Trixie more room to put her mouth on. She kisses all the way down to her collarbone and when she reaches her shirt collar she pulls back. 

“Sit up,” she demands. 

Katya does as she says, sitting up with some difficulty with the weight of Trixie on her. Trixie takes the hem of her shirt, pulling up and taking Katya’s shirt off. Trixie immediately attaches her lips to the newly exposed skin of her chest, bringing her hands up to cup Katya’s breasts through her bra. Katya moans loudly, trying desperately to keep her hips still. Trixie’s mouth continues to explore her chest and she moves her hand around Katya’s back, snapping open the clasp of her bra with one hand and pulling it off, tossing it to the ground with her shirt. 

Trixie’s takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and pinching the other one between her fingers. Katya lets out a broken moan, her hips bucking underneath Trixie’s weight. Trixie releases her nipple, pushing her back on the bed and pinning her arms to the bed again. 

“Who’s in charge?” Trixie asks. 

Katya swallows, “you are.” 

“Correct, keep your hips under control,” she warns. 

Katya nods frantically, desperately needing Trixie to be touching her again. 

Trixie pauses to take off her own shirt, immediately taking off her bra as well. Katya wants to lick the creases that the bra left behind throughout the day, but she controls herself, watching as Trixie rubs her hands over her tits, pinching her own nipples and moaning. Katya grasps the sheets in her hands so she doesn’t reach out to replace Trixie’s hands with her own. Trixie tilts her head back up, making eye contact with Katya and just when she thinks Trixie is finally going to touch her again, she feels Trixie grind down onto her stomach. Katya moans, closing her eyes tightly, breathing deeply to try to calm herself down. 

She feels Trixie’s weight leave her body and when she opens her eyes she sees Trixie standing up taking her pants off. She’s wearing a tiny white lace thong and Katya feels herself get impossibly wetter, her panties are probably ruined. 

Trixie climbs back onto Katya’s body, kissing a trail all the way from her jaw, running her tongue slowly over the skin. She moves down the length of her body torturously slowly, stopping to bite lightly in places. Katya is practically buzzing with how turned on she is and she feels like she is about to combust if she doesn’t get some pressure where she needs it soon. Trixie finally reaches her waistband, taking it in between her teeth and releasing it, letting it snap against Katya’s skin. 

“Lift,” she commands. Katya obeys immediately, and Trixie slowly removes her shorts. 

“God you’re soaked,” Trixie says, gently running the tips of her fingers over the huge wet spot on her underwear. 

Katya whimpers, the touch isn’t nearly enough but it’s so close to what she desperately needs. It takes all of her self control not to move her hips. 

“What do you want, baby?” Trixie asks sweetly. 

“Mouth,” she manages to choke out, “please use your mouth.” 

Trixie smirks down at her, “will you be good for me?” 

“Yes, please,” Katya says desperately, “I just need your mouth on me.” 

Trixie seems satisfied and she bends down, taking the waistband of her briefs in her teeth and tugging down. Katya gets the hint and lifts her hips, allowing Trixie to drag them all the way down and off her legs, they land on the floor with an obscene wet smack. 

Katya feels the cold air hit her pussy and she’s throbbing around nothing, she’s never been this worked up before. Trixie kisses her inner thighs, still moving at her slow pace, getting Katya more and more worked up. When she gets to the top of her legs, she stops her trail. She places her hands on Katya’s hips and blows lightly over Katya’s clit. Katya whimpers, if Trixie’s mouth isn’t on her soon she’s going to die. 

Finally, Trixie lowers her head, kissing Katya’s clit once, giving her a taste of pressure. 

“Please,” Katya begs, unable to hold on any longer. 

Trixie smirks up at her, making eye contact as she licks a stripe up through her folds, flicking over her clit with her tongue. Katya shudders at the contact. 

Trixie moans, “you taste so good, baby.” 

Trixie lowers her head again, licking over Katya’s clit in tiny strokes, finally giving her the pressure she needed. Katya is unable to control the moans pouring out of her mouth. Trixie lifts her hand off her hip, lowering it to Katya’s opening and sliding a finger in with ease, there is not friction with how wet she is. 

“You’re so wet for me baby,” Trixie moans, adding another finger without resistance. She starts pumping her fingers at a steady pace, and she wraps her lips around Katya’s clit, sucking firmly. 

Katya screws her eyes shut and moans loudly, her hips jerk to meet Trixie’s thrusts and Trixie puts her arm across her hips, holding her in place so she can’t move. She continues to suck on her clit, thrusting in and out faster and faster, and just when Katya starts tightening around her she pulls out, her fingers sticky with Katya’s juices. 

Katya sobs at the loss of contact, she was so close. She opens her eyes, and Trixie smirks at her again, raising her hand to her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. Katya whimpers at the sight. 

“You didn’t think I was gonna let you come so easy did you?” Trixie teases. 

Katya shakes her head, unable to use her voice. 

“I think I should get to come first don’t you?” she asks, her voice sweet. 

Katya swallows and nods her head, she might go crazy if she doesn’t come soon but she is hopelessly at Trixie’s disposal, unable to do anything but obey her wishes. 

“Good girl,” she says, standing up again and removing her thong. Katya can’t tear her eyes away from the wetness between Trixie’s legs. 

Trixie gets back on the bed, swinging one leg over Katya’s body, and instead of returning to her spot over Katya’s hips, she moves further up her body, hovering over Katya’s chest. 

“I’m gonna ride your face and you’re not going to move, got it?” Trixie says in that sweet tone again. 

Katya swallows, once again agreeing, “yes ma’am.” 

Trixie moves again, hovering above Katya’s face and grabbing the headboard with both hands. Katya raises her hands, putting them on Trixie’s hips and lowering her down to her mouth. 

Katya moans when she tastes Trixie for the first time, flattening her tongue out for Trixie to grind against. Trixie starts moving her hips against Katya’s mouth. Trixie is moaning loudly, Katya has never heard a hotter sound. 

Trixie speeds up a little, her movements becoming more erratic as she builds up to her orgasm. Katya is helpless beneath her, letting Trixie use her for her pleasure, she feels her own wetness leaking out on the bed beneath her. Trixie starts moving faster, bumping her clit against Katya’s nose and covering her mouth and chin in wetness. Trixie’s moans get louder as she gets closer, and with a high pitched whine she comes, leaking over Katya’s face as she laps her up. 

Trixie lifts herself off of Katya’s face, collapsing on top of her body. She takes a few seconds to breathe before she leans up to kiss Katya, moaning when she tastes herself on Katya’s tongue. 

“You were such a good girl for me,” Trixie praises her, “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” 

“Yes please,” Katya answers, still trying to catch her breath after being trapped beneath Trixie. 

“What do you want, baby?” Trixie asks. 

“Can you use the strap on?” Katya requests. 

“What do you say?” Trixie retorts back. 

“Please?” Katya whines. 

“Good girl, yes I’ll fuck you with my strap,” Trixie says. 

Katya swallows hard, she misses Trixie’s warm weight on her body when she gets up. Trixie moves over to the dresser, taking the harness and pulling it up over her hips and securing it in place. She takes the pink dildo and pulls it through, tugging to make sure it’s in place. When she’s sure everything is in place, she walks back over to Katya, once again climbing onto the bed and hovering over Trixie. 

“Are you ready baby?” Trixie asks, the tip of the dildo just barely grazing Katya’s opening and driving her crazy. 

“Yes, please fuck me mama,” Katya moans, desperate to feel Trixie inside her. 

Trixie grabs the bottle of lube she brought over and squirts a healthy amount onto the dildo even though Katya is certain she is wet enough to not need it. Trixie wipes the extra on Katya’s pussy and lines the dildo up with Katya’s entrance, slowly sliding it inside her, and being met with very little resistance. Once she bottoms out she waits a moment, letting Katya adjust to being full. Katya can feel herself throbbing against the dildo, she’s already so close Trixie isn’t going to have to do much to push her over the edge. 

“You okay?” Trixie checks in. 

Katya frantically nods her head, she needs Trixie to move inside her before she explodes. Trixie pulls out slowly, and Katya practically sobs at the slow pace, feeling so empty. Trixie snaps her hips and thrusts back in quickly and Katya calls out. Trixie picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of Katya quickly. Katya’s eyes aren’t focusing, she’s completely overwhelmed by her own pleasure, she’s so close she just needs one last push. 

As if reading her mind, Trixie tells her, “touch yourself.” 

Katya’s hand flies to her clit, rubbing in fast circles and just as quick as she started, she’s coming, waves of pleasure rolling over her body and not seeming to stop. She moans so loud she is sure that they are going to get a noise complaint. Trixie slows her pace, letting Katya ride out the aftershocks. Katya grabs Trixie’s arm when she starts getting oversensitive and Trixie stops, pulling out of her gently and flopping next to her on the bed. 

“Holy shit,” Katya says when she finally feels like she’s back on earth. 

“That was good?” Trixie asks, uncharacteristically nervous after the way she just took complete control. 

“That was the best sex I have ever had,” Katya says honestly. 

She looks over at Trixie who is blushing and she laughs at how ridiculous it is. Trixie just fucked her better than anyone ever has and she’s blushing at a simple compliment. 

“Me too,” Trixie says back. 

Katya just hums in response, glad it wasn’t one sided. 

“So, how do we upload it?” Trixie asks after a while, both of them having finally caught their breath. 

Katya stands up from the bed, wobbling on her legs that still feel a little like jelly. She gains her balance and walks over to where she had the camera set up. 

She clicks a button on the camera and freezes, her blood running cold. “Uh oh,” Katya says quietly, half hoping Trixie won’t hear. 

“What?” Trixie asks, concern clear in her voice. 

“I forgot to hit record,” Katya says sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think either here or on tumblr @dykegoblins!


End file.
